


It's a beautiful night - we're looking for something dumb to do

by liefde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Julian and Presnel get accidentally married in Vegas. Or maybe not so accidentally.





	It's a beautiful night - we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> (From [this prompt](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/887.html?thread=36215#cmt36215) at the footballkinkmeme)

Julian wakes up with a massive headache.

 _Where the fuck am I?_ he thinks and slowly opens his eyes. The light makes him feel dizzy and he also feels like throwing up on top of that.

His hand hits something soft when he tries to pull the sheets off his body - because he's in a bed, apparently- and he almost lets out a very manly scream when he notices what it is. Or better, who it is.

"Presnel! Fuck", he sighs and the younger boy grunts and turns around slowly.

"Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas dormir?", he mumbles and it's clear that he's going to fall asleep again.

"Presko, wake up!", Julian says and pushes Presnel's body in an attempt to wake him up.

"Okay, okay! Why are all you Germans so damn strict?", he complains and then opens his eyes.

The Frenchman looks around the room once he's more or less awake and then looks at Julian.

"I know", Julian says when he notices that Presnel is going to say something. "I don't know why we're in the same bed, in a huge hotel room... and in which country are we again?"

Presnel starts laughing and Julian starts laughing too because that laugh is just too damn contagious.

"I'm pretty sure we're still in Vegas, on vacation."

"Oh yeah, we're in Vegas. Right", Julian says and Presnel raises one eyebrow at that.

"You forgot we were in Vegas?"

"No. Like, if I'd opened a curtain I would've remembered it immediately."

Presnel grins and then his eyes grow big.

"What?", Julian asks. Presnel just says: "Bathroom! Bathroom!" His head is already under the sheets and Julian just looks at him weirdly. What does he mean with that?

His head hurts ten times more when he walks to the bathroom. He opens the door, finds nothing in there (must've been one of Presnel's crazy antics again) and takes his phone with him on the way back.

"Presnel, what was supposed to have been going on in the bathroom?", he asks when he tries to unlock his phone but then finds out it's dead.

"A tiger?", a muffled sound comes from under the sheets and Julian can't help but start laughing until tears are forming in his eyes. "Don't laugh like that, I've seen it happen in a movie", Presnel says, slightly offended, when he throws the sheets off himself.

"Yeah", Julian grins with tears of laughter still in his eyes, "I've seen that movie too. It's called _the Hangover_ , Presnel, and it's utter bullshit. Next thing a naked Chinese dude jumps out of a trunk and beats us with a stick."

Presnel looks frightened for a moment and then grins stupidly when he realizes Julian is joking. _How did I ever develop a crush on this guy?_  Julian thinks and sighs.

“Can I use your phone, Kim?”, he asks and rummages through his luggage until he finally finds his charger.

“But you just took your charger?”

“I can’t use my phone when it only has one percent of battery, can I? And don’t worry, I only want to check how late it is.”

Kimpembe then also pushes the sheets off him and stands up, completely naked. Julian quickly looks the other way and hopes his dick won’t betray him.

He goes to open the curtains and looks at the sun to see how late it is, because Presnel still doesn’t seem to have found his phone (he doesn’t look, of course, he just hears everything).

“It’s alright, Pres, it must be around one in the afternoon”, he says and steps onto the balcony.

“How do you know that, Drax? Why are you so damn smart, I swear”, Presnel says and laughs. He runs outside and jumps on Julian’s back, with his pants pulled on - thank god for Julian.

“I can’t find my phone. Which sucks, but once your phone is charged we can call it, and I’ll find it in the mess of my bag. Do you remember anything that happened last night, by the way? It just seems like I’ve got some major memory loss.”

“No? I think we drank a bit too much”, Julian answers with a bit of regret written on his face. “We shouldn’t have done that, we said we would do one cul sec but we did five, at least. I can remember five. My memory is already coming back.”

He puts Presnel down so he can lie on one of the chaises longues, and Presnel slaps his butt to make space for him. He loves it when Presnel cuddles him.

After half an hour he is the one that slaps Presnel’s butt to get his phone and the Frenchman whines a bit playfully at that, which is sort of cute in Julian’s opinion. But he’s a bit biased after all.

He turns his phone on and sees it’s indeed a bit over one in the afternoon. But then he sees he has twenty missed calls and about a hundred Whatsapps. He really shouldn’t have drunk that much, he knows it.

The first message he opens is from Kevin, because it’s in German and he really feels like reading in his own language with a hangover.

He opens it and he thinks he’s going to faint when he sees which picture Kevin has sent him.

It’s a picture of Presnel and him, standing in front of a little white chapel next to a road. They’re both wearing crumpled suits - and is that a tiara in Presnel’s hair? They’re proudly showing the backs of their hands, Julian has no clue why, and are smiling like two idiots.

And then he zooms in on their hands. There are rings. Rings. On the ring fingers of their left hands. He knows what this means.

“Kim, I need you to come inside”, Julian manages to say and then lets himself fall with his back on the bed.

“Jule, what’s up?”, he asks and lies down next to him. Julian hands him his phone, and Presnel’s eyes grow big.

“Does this mean what I think it means?”, he asks and Julian almost doesn’t dare look at his friend. He’s going to hate him, and avoid Julian for the rest of his life.

“I told you this was the Hangover! You were laughing at me, but look at his! We’re married!”, Presnel says and then starts laughing and runs outside. “We’re married in Vegas! Fuck yes!”

Julian comes out of his starfish position when he hears that. Presnel isn’t weirded out or he doesn’t hate him, he just thinks this is funny? Well, that isn’t so bad, isn’t it? Now he only needs to sort of explain to Presnel that he wouldn’t mind staying married, because he kind of has developed a huge crush on him. But that’s a detail.

“Drax, I’m opening all these messages, and apparently I posted a live stream on my private Instagram account, together with a bunch of pictures. The guys love it, come watch this with me!”, he says enthusiastically.

“I knew you were crazy, but Presko, we’re married. Doesn’t this… freak you out?”, Julian asks carefully and Presnel shrugs.

“We were practically married before. Doesn’t matter that much. I’m also pretty sure these Vegas weddings aren’t that legal either. So it’s not like we got married in France or Germany”, he says casually.

“Oh”, Julian says, a feeling of relief going through his body. But he can’t help but feel disappointed too. It’s crazy and weird, he knows. He’s too young to get married. And especially too young to get drunkenly married in Vegas.

They watch the video together, the live stream is about fifteen minutes long.

It shows Presnel saying some stuff in French he vaguely understands, but at the same time, he doesn’t. They’re walking on a big road and Julian already knows where this is going. This is one of those wedding chapels roads they’d made a few jokes about when they drove into the city. How ironic.

“So, what are we going to do babe?”, Presnel asks him. “We’re getting married! Yes!”, Julian replies and then starts giggling like a schoolgirl. Definitely more than one cul sec. And definitely more than five. Julian’s bet is on about twenty of them. At least he was still able to walk in some way, from the looks of it.

They're entering a chapel now and an American lady says: “Hello guys! Do you want to get married?” _Pretty straightforward_ , Julian thinks.

Why did Presnel insist on going to Las fucking Vegas anyway? Julian should’ve felt it coming long before this happened. Presnel is crazy. Of course something like this would’ve happened.

The live stream apparently skips the part of them talking to the lady and now they’re suddenly wearing suits, probably rented from the marriage thing. Those fuckers are really well prepared.

“So, we’ve got some awesome rings here, babes”, the woman says and Presnel already has an arm slung around her.

“Hey, you were already cheating before we even got married in the first place!”, Julian says, fake offended. Presnel just laughs and elbows him in the side. He seems really investigated in this video, Julian thinks. He’s probably thinking how stupid he’s been.

“I want the ring with that huge stone!”, Presnel says immediately in the live stream and Julian laughs. “I knew you’d get that one. Just give me the silver simple band, please.”

“Really, babe?”, Presnel asks, making sure if Julian is really going for the most boring ring of their collection. “Yeah, Kim, really.”

“So, these two rings are four thousand dollars, and I’m giving you a five hundred dollar reduction because you two are an awesome couple. And I've also got this beautiful tiara here that goes perfectly with your hair”, the woman says and Presnel holds his hand out for a high five.

Julian averts his eyes from the screen and raises his eyebrows. “You're sure you didn’t want to marry that woman instead of me?”

Presnel shakes his head. “You jealous, mon p’tit Drax?”

Julian rolls his eyes in what he hopes is an obvious display of denial, but the slight blush on his cheeks would sort of given him away if Presnel had been looking at him instead of the phone screen.

“This is the good part, bro! Just watch!”, he says and pulls Julian closer. Bro. _Seriously?_ Julian thinks. _We’re fucking married, and he’s still calling me bro._

They're standing in front of an improvised altar, and suddenly there is a fake priest saying something about vows. The woman is filming everything, based on the excited squeals coming from behind the camera.

“So, you want to say something, bros?”, the fake priest asks and Presnel starts to giggle while taking both of Julian’s hands in his.

“Bro, I love you so much. I'd never want to marry someone else. Forever, babe”, Presnel says.

“I love you too Presko. My bro”, Julian then says and the start laughing together.

The priest hums and says: “You may now put the rings on each other's hands, the symbol of eternal love.”

They struggle a bit with it, Julian almost putting Presnel’s ring on his own hand and Presnel putting the ring on Julian’s pinky finger. The fake priest has to help them in the end, because it's taking too long.

“So, I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

The words haven't even been fully spoken yet or they're already snogging each other's faces off. And that's where the live stream ends.

“I'm glad you were at least smart enough to not use your public Instagram page for this”, Julian says and Presnel hands him back his phone. “This is fucking awesome. We got drunkenly married in Las Vegas! We bro zoned each other in our speeches!”

Julian laughs a bit in a way he hopes won't show that he might actually be in love with the person who apparently thinks they're just casual bros and puts on a smile.

“I'm going to find my ring. I want it back”, Presnel says and disappears into the bathroom.

Julian sighs and lets himself fall backward on the bed. When did his life suddenly get so complicated? Isn't he just supposed to be a rich footballer with a cute girlfriend? Because now he is still a rich footballer, but with a husband who just sees him as a bro. It's ridiculous.

Presnel comes out of the bathroom with a triumphant expression on his face and he grins. “I've found it! It's gorgeous, look at it”, he says while putting it on and showing the back of his hand to Julian. “And I've also found yours”, he hands the ring to Julian and then shrugs casually, “but you don't have to wear it of course. You can. Only if you want to.”

Julian smiles and pretends as if he's thinking everything through. He looks at Presnel’s face and sees something that he can describe as hope - but maybe that's just wishful thinking.

“Of course I will wear it”, he says after five more seconds of pretending he even has to think about it and Presnel looks as if he just got a whole stash of hair dye for free.

“That’s cool”, the Frenchman says and throws an arm around Julian. He then adds, barely audible: “Sad it's just as bros though.”

Julian didn't know his head was able of turning that fast.

“What did you say, Kim?”, he asks softly and Presnel laughs. “It doesn't matter, I was just mumbling some nonsense to myself.”

Julian puts an arm around Presnel and slowly starts rubbing the older boy’s shoulder. “What if I say I'm sad about that too?”, he whispers in his ear, his voice the same volume as Presnel’s before.

Presnel turns his head and looks into Julian’s eyes.

“You're serious?”

Julian nods. “Never been more serious about anything in my life. I should ask you that question actually, you're the crazy one that loves jokes.”

Presnel laughs fondly and shakes his head. “Babe, I think you already know when I'm joking and when I'm not. I can confirm I'm not joking though.”

“Amazing”, Julian beams.

“Yeah”, Presnel agrees and smiles brightly.

“So, my crush since forever hasn't been that obvious then?”, Julian asks

“I think I can say the same for my crush. I've had a crush on you even before you joined PSG! It's just fate that you came to our club.”

“Your crush is even worse than mine!”, Julian says and laughs.

“It is. Maybe it isn't a coincidence that we got married. Maybe someone gave us some roopies-"

“Shut up", Julian says and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. Seems like the married life isn't that bad. He could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this :D


End file.
